


DissonanceXResolution

by anotherFMAfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: “Didn’t you enjoy yourself?” he asked. “I did,” said Fullmetal, picking at his pants. “I just…I think it’s best we stop.”Edward finds he cannot accept being only one of several to share the colonel’s bed.RoyXEd, AU 2003. Written in early 2008.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was experimenting with style with this fic, in what I called "minimalism" at the time, but it also has a slightly formal ring to it, a bit akin to an old fairytale, perhaps. In any case, it varies quite a bit from the rest of my fic, both then and now.

As Mustang pulled on his work-shirt, Fullmetal cleared his throat.   
  
“So, about…tonight.”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Please don’t call me again.”   
  
The colonel paused, and then slowly continued buttoning his cuffs.   
  
“Didn’t you enjoy yourself?” he asked.   
  
“I did,” said Fullmetal, picking at his pants. “I just…I think it’s best we stop.”   
  
“May I ask why?”   
  
He was silent for a few moments.   
  
“It hurts,” he finally said, so quietly Mustang barely caught it. He stopped what he was doing and came to stand in front of him, sitting on the bed.   
  
“Edward, why didn’t you tell me?” he demanded, aghast. “We could have slowed down, or done something else….”   
  
He shook his head.   
  
“No, not…down there. It only feels good.”   
  
Mustang furrowed his brow in confusion.   
  
“Then where does it hurt?” he asked.   
  
He tried and failed to speak a few times, refusing to meet his eyes, finally just tapping his chest lightly with Automail fingers.   
  
“…Ah,” he acknowledged, and finished dressing. Mustang drove him home, pulling up in front of the dorms.   
  
“Thanks, Colonel. See you in the morning.”   
  
“Goodnight, Fullmetal.”   
  
And so it ended, brief as it was.   
  
Fullmetal continued to complete his assignments, and Mustang continued to add names in his black book. Around seven months later, however, the colonel spoke, stopping Fullmetal from leaving his office.   
  
“Edward….”   
  
He turned, frowning in confusion at the use of his name.   
  
“I was wondering if perhaps you’d like to join me for dinner in my apartment.”   
  
He searched his face, golden eyes seeming to ponder his words.   
  
“I would really appreciate it,” Mustang said softly.   
  
“Did you forget what I said?” he asked.   
  
“No, I didn’t forget.”   
  
There was a long silence, but finally Fullmetal nodded.   
  
Mustang made pasta for dinner, and afterward they rose and went, in silent agreement, to the bedroom.   
  
The colonel remained, but as always, Fullmetal softened into Edward.   
  
Later they lay in bed, the way they only did when considering a second round.   
  
“Did you enjoy yourself?”   
  
“Yes,” he replied, not stirring from his side.   
  
“Care to repeat it?”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
It was quite late when the second time was finished, almost half-past three, but Fullmetal rose, as he always did, and Mustang drove him home.   
  
“Thanks, Colonel. See you next week.”   
  
“Edward….”   
  
He paused, turning to see his face.   
  
“Does it hurt?”   
  
He nodded a little, but kept his gaze.   
  
“Goodnight, Fullmetal.”   
  
For the next month Mustang invited Fullmetal over several times a week. On the first of May he sat naked in the bed, and spoke as Mustang rose to dress.   
  
“Please…don’t ask me again,” he said quietly.   
  
There was a trace of displeasure in Mustang’s eyes.   
  
“It hurts too much?”   
  
“It hurts enough.”   
  
The colonel and Fullmetal bid goodnight once again.   
  
Another year passed; another thousand leads, another hundred women, another million unspoken words between them. On the twelfth of June, the dusty phone began to ring.   
  
“Fullmetal?”   
  
“Mustang.”   
  
“I thought perhaps you’d care for some coffee.”   
  
Edward’s eyes flicked to the doorway of the room, beyond which his brother sat.   
  
“It will hurt,” he warned, tone low.   
  
“Will you come?”   
  
There was a silence, and the words that followed were soft, but steady.   
  
“Yes…for tonight.”   
  
After their bodies were joined again, after each was satisfied, he trailed his fingers across Edward’s body. Mustang’s eyes were strange, tonight; they seemed to carry both regret and hope.   
  
“Edward,” he whispered. “I would like you to stay.”   
  
“It will hurt too much,” he answered simply, keeping his eyes trained to the hand running along his skin.   
  
The colonel was quiet, and fear chased across his face before he came to his decision.   
  
“What if I could take it away?”   
  
Edward’s eyes rose to his face.   
  
“Would you do that? …Do you want to?”   
  
“I want you to stay,” he said firmly, though his eyes still held some uncertainty. “I will do whatever I need to do until it doesn’t hurt.”   
  
Edward smiled.   
  
“Am I mistaken, Colonel, or do I have Roy here next to me?”   
  
Mustang smiled too, and he shook his head sadly.   
  
“He has been here with you… longer than I wanted to admit.”   
  
Their eyes met for a moment, and he kissed him gently.   
  
“Will you stay with me?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
And thus, from the ashes of so many nights, came the dawn of something to endure.   
  
*          *          *          *


End file.
